Dingle Family Tree
Since 1994, the Dingle family have been one of the main families in Emmerdale and their family history has been explored quite well. Zak Dingle (pictured, right) is the pinnacle of the family. There are many Dingles all over Yorkshire and beyond, including abroad such as Italy and Australia. Here is a comprehensive family tree of the infamous Dingle family. While the Dingles did not first appear until 1994, 22 years into the serials run, it was instantly stated that they had always lived in Emmerdale Village and drank at The Malt Shovel. By 1995, they had lived in Wishing Well Cottage for "around 30 years". One time the Dingles were described as "reeking of pigs". Although due to the immense size of the family, doing a Dingle family tree can be complicated but here goes. Family Tree Abraham Dingle born c1785 married Unknown Woman c1805 Parents of:-''' Ebenezer Dingle born c1810, Harold Dingle and Nathaniel Dingle Ebenezer Dingle married Elspeth McGuire 1831 'Parents of:-' Jacob Dingle born c1832 and Methusalah Dingle born c1835 Jacob Dingle married Katherine in 1850 'Parents of:-' Benidiah Dingle born c1855 Benidiah Dingle married Margaret in 1880 'Parents of:-' Isaac Dingle I born c1881 Isaac Dingle married Unknown Woman c1900 'Parents of:-' Jonah Dingle born c1900 Jonah Dingle married Dot in 1920 'Parents of:-' Jedediah Dingle born 1921 and Bert Dingle born 1928 Jededian Dingle married Peg Dingle (Unknown Maiden Surname) c1946 '''Parents of:- Albert Dingle born 1946, Shadrach Dingle born 1948, Zak Dingle born 1952, Ezra Dingle, Zebediah Dingle and Caleb Dingle Zak Dingle had relationship with Faith Dingle in 1974 Parents of:- Cain Dingle born Nov 1974 Zak Dingle married Nellie Lynch in 1973 Parents of:- Butch Dingle born 1972, Ben Dingle born 1974, Sam Dingle born 1977 and Tina Dingle born 1978 Shadrach Dingle married Faith Dingle in 1974 Parents of:- Chas Dingle born 1977 Bert Dingle (brother of Jedediah Dingle) married Jessie Dingle (Unknown Maiden Surname) c1947 Parents of:- Obadiah Dingle born c1948, Solomon Dingle born c1949 and Elvis Dingle born c1950 Obediah Dingle married Kathleen Dingle (Unknown Maiden Surname) c1975 Parents of:- Charity Dingle born 1976 Caleb Dingle (brother of Zak) married Vera Lynn Dingle (Unknown Maiden Surname) c1975 Parents of:- Mandy Dingle (born 1977) Albert Dingle married Delilah Dingle Snr (Unknown Maiden Surname) c1972 Parents of:- Marlon Dingle born 1974 and Eli Dingle born 1980 Sam Dingle married Alice Wilson in 2006 Parents of:- Samson Dingle born 2006 Cain Dingle had relationship with Charity Dingle in 1989 Parents of:- Debbie Dingle born Oct 1989 Cain Dingle had relationship with Amy Wyatt in 2011 Parents of:- Kyle Winchester born Nov 2011 Charity Dingle was sexually abused by DI Mark Bails in 1990 Parents of:- Ryan Stocks born December 1990 Charity Dingle married Chris Tate in 2001 Parents of:- Noah Dingle born 2004 Debbie Dingle had relationship with Andy Sugden in 2004 and 2012 Parents of:- Sarah Sugden Jnr born 2005 and Jack Sugden II born Oct 2012 Marlon Dingle had relationship with Donna Windsor-Dingle in 2008 Parents of:- April Windsor born 2009 Marlon Dingle had relationship with Rhona Goskirk in 2010 Parents of:- Leo Goskirk born 2011 Chas Dingle had relationship with and later married Gordon Livesy c1992 Parents of:- Aaron Dingle born 1992 Shadrach Dingle had relationship with Shirley Pascoe in 1987 Parents of:- Gennie Walker born 1987 Gennie Walker married Nikhil Sharma in 2012 Parents of:- Molly Sharma born 2012 Dingles whose exact relationship to Zak Dingle is unconfirmed *Cracco Dingle, an Italian of English descent, and his son Giuseppe Dingle. *Josiah Dingle, another relative. Notes *The Dingles were first mentioned in Episode 1872 (26th May 1994), over 2 months before the first member of the family appeared, this was Ben Dingle. *Originally, Ben was said to have been a nephew of Zak, but this was later altered to Ben being Zak's son. This may have been a slight retcon once the Dingles became regulars, to continue the Dingles vs McAllisters feud. *Origially, the Dingles were supposed to only appear for a few episodes here and there in 1994 but they proved so popular with vieweres that they were soon made regular characters. Zak was only bought into the show to have a bare knuckle fight with Ned Glover in October 1994. He was made a regular character in January 1995. *Cain and Charity are second cousins. Cain's Dad Zak and Charity's Dad Obediah were first cousins, their fathers being brothers, those two brothers was Jed (Zak's dad) and Bert (Obediah's dad). *In 1995, Zak mentioned an aunty called Maud Dingle. It was not confirmed exactly how she was related to Zak, whether a aunt by marriage or blood. She was unlikely to be the wife of Bert Dingle as his wife was called Jessie Dingle. Maud may have been a sister of Bert Dingle and Jed Dingle. *Zak and Nellie did originally have a son called Nathan, who was mentioned in 1995 but by 2000 he seemed to have been written out of existence. In March 2000, unaware that Cain was his son, Zak said to Sam how he was his only living son now, as Ben had died and now Butch. This indicates that Nathan had been forgotten about, or had died himself, and Zak was told offscreen sometime during 1995 and 2000. *Noah Dingle is the third cousin to Kyle Winchester. Noah and Kyle also share a half sister, Debbie Dingle. *Second cousins Cain and Charity had a Daughter Debbie Dingle born in 1989. *Butch and Ben Dingle never had any children. It is unknown if Tina had any children since she left in 1996. *Solomon Dingle has children as does Elvis Dingle. *Eliakim Dingle was a member of the Dingle family, who wed an Irish immigrant, Miss O'Neill. Miss O'Neill had come to England from Ireland in 1900. Her first name was not stated when Shadrach mentioned her, just her surname. Also Elikiam's exact relationship to Zak, Shadrach and co was not confirmed. *Leo Goskirk and April Windsor, children of Marlon are first cousins once removed to Cain, Sam, Tina, Ben and Butch. Marlon is the first cousin of them as Albert Dingle is Zak's brother. *In 2002, Peg Dingle said that Zak's great grandfather Isaac Dingle died 80 years ago. *As of 2020, out of the original Dingle family members to be introduced in 1994/1995, only Sam and Zak remain. Nellie, Butch, Tina and Ben have long since gone from the show, with Ben and Butch dead. Category:Emmerdale family trees.